revenge of big mitch
by Taeko yasuhiro
Summary: what if mitch held his grudge against Isabella for 20 years
1. mitch's scheme for revenge

mitch is ranting 20 years in the future 'so close, i was so close to taking over meap's world! but then little miss pink dress, pink bow, black hair and cute and innocent semi circle head ruined everything. There's gotta be a way to get revenge. '

a familiar but cute voice with evil intent shows up. 'I can help you with your scheme.'

mitch inquires 'who are you and what do you want in exchange '

the voice identifies itself 'call me little Suzy Johnson and all i want is to see evil triumph '

mitch demands rather skeptically, 'well suzy what kind of scheme do you have planned?'

suzy tosses him a photo 'the girl who thwarted your invasion 20 years ago, she married the pointy headed boy, these are their two daughters Rachel and Abigail. Capture them and she'll be putty in your hands'.

Mitch is pleased 'yes that's good! (laughs evilly) (in an out loud monologue) prepare yourself Adult, Isabella. I'm coming for my 20 year overdue revenge '

Abigail and Rachel are walking this time with phineas and Isabella as escorts.

Mitch explains to his robots, 'ok remember the plan, restrain the 2 adults, i fire the tractor beam and abduct their daughters any questions?'

they proceed to do so

Mitch sets up an alien monitor announcement. 'hello, Isabella remember me?'

Isabella asks confusedly 'no why would I...'

Notice this part is in script format because flashback

(she gets interrupted by her head making her remember.

Past Isabella: 'oh no, meap needs our help ! phineas, phineas! come on phineas! phineas snap out of it! meap is down he's been outcuted what are we gonna do? phineas?'

past phineas: (stammers) Isabella! hey wait a minute, Isabella we've had a secret cute weapon all this time! you!

past Isabella: me?

past phineas: don't you see? you can take him! he's only cute on the outside but your cuteness goes right to your core.

Past Isabella: so what you're saying is you think I'm cute?

past phineas: it's scientific fact i even had to put an 8,000 ohm resistor on the cute tracker just to keep you from burning it out.

past Isabella: close enough. I'm on it.

Past phineas: you can do it, Isabella just be yourself.

(past Isabella grabs the rope dangles over to mitch and yells)

past Isabella: hey mitch! whatcha doin (cue echo at the end of doin)

past mitch: Meap!

after the memory ends

Isabella rages 'so that's it eh? you kidnapped my daughters as revenge for what happened 20 years ago? You're pathetic!'

Mitch 'ah but you see, I'm not gonna be easily distracted like that ignorant buffoon doofenshmirtz was. So I recommend you and your friends don't try to be brave so either write and send a surrender note or your daughters will meet a painful end. I expect your answer within 96 hours'.

will phineas be able to formulate a plan to defeat mitch and suzy and save Rachel and Abigail or will Isabella have to write mitch's demanded surrender letter or will they fail resulting in their daughters' doom find out next time bye.


	2. part 2 phineas has an idea

Isabella is getting more nervous 'phineas what do we do? meap is we don't even know where, and mitch has the kids and he could waste them at any minute (starts freaking out and hyperventilating)'

phineas calms her down, 'i have a plan (shows her the remote to the second dimension) huh?'

Isabella is confused 'i don't get it'

phineas explains 'simple we go to the second dimension, explain the situation to other dimension candace and the resistance, they come back, help us beat mitch and save the kids, send candace and the resistance back home and everything works out'

will phineas plan work out or will mitch waste the kids early? find out in part 3


	3. 2nd dimension candace and firestorms

After landing through the portal.

Phineas comments 'note to self never try a landing ' (referring to how this time he lunged through the portal and fell hard on his butt)

then he heard a voice too hardcore for him to not recognize. It spoke 'I never thought I'd see you back in this dimension, 1st dimension phineas.'

Phineas's memory got jogged. 'not the warmest way to greet someone you haven't seen in 20 years, 2nd dimension candace. '

Candace 2d dictates 'if you're back after 20 years it must be important.'

Phineas reluctantly admits 'it is, but since this time the situation directly involves her I'll let my darling wife explain why we need your help.'

Isabella tells the story to the resistance 'it was another day, that summer 20 years ago. I was about to do my usual bit of asking phineas whatcha doin. We had to run from a giant pod Walker, driven by big mitch who at the time, was cross from his first defeat. Anyway our alien friend meap explained we had to get this relic of pure cuteonium, a substance that makes the subject irresistibly cute, which in his society means unstoppable. However doof from our dimension, the incompetent version drank it by mistake, we managed to snag him from mitch's grasp with a crane swinging a pipe, we almost got away. Mitch snatched doof at the last second and immediately made a course for his castle on meap's home planet. We stormed the place to try to stop him. We were too late, he became so cute, not even phineas could resist. However, through my natural charm, I managed to snap phineas out of it. This gave him the idea to use my cuteness to defeat mitch. It worked and thanks to phineas's quick thinking and my charm, mitch had been defeated. Anyway because he holds a grudge against me for his last defeat, he abducted our daughters Rachel and Abigail. We would tell meap but, we have no idea where he is so we were hoping you and the fire storm girls could help? please?'

2nd dimension candace knows her conscience won't let her deny when kids are in danger. 'ok but 2nd dimension phineas and 2nd dimension Isabella, you 2 stay here!'

2nd dimension Isabella is not pleased with being benched 'why?'

2nd dimension candace explains 'if 2 of the same person from different dimensions are in the same place for too long, it'll cause the entire universe to collapse.'

phineas 2nd dimension acknowledges 'that makes sense. Sis.. be careful... please'

2nd dimension candace lets out a chuckle before entering the portal and says 'how our relationship has changed. I never thought I'd see the day when **you'd** have to worry about **me**.'

Will phineas, Isabella, 2nd dimension candace and the fire storm girls be able to reach mitch's ship and save the kids before mitch decides to kill them? only part 4 will tell


	4. candace's strategy and suzy's defeat

After they storm mitch's fortress, candace 2nd d states with extreme determination, 'here's the plan. Holly, milly, ginger and gretchen! You guys take care of any robot guards...' gretchen 2d agrees 'on it, commander!' Candace 2nd dimension finishes her plan, 'meanwhile, adyson sweetwater, katie, 1st dimension phineas, first dimension Isabella and I will rush in, pummel mitch, rescue Rachel and Abigail and then we all high tail it out of here! any questions?' Holly interjects 'i have one, is it really wise to attack the bad guy while he's got hostages?' Isabella replies in a fit of rage, 'it's not wise, but do i care? no, no I don't. He crossed the line by dragging our daughters into his feud with me, this is **vengeance**!'

Phineas then ponders. 'our daughters learned not to spill our family name so how did mitch find out?'

in comes suzy in a demonic voice. 'I told him'

Phineas snaps, 'it's you! Jeremy's little sister suzy! you did this! but why?'

Suzy ridicules him before explaining her motive. 'you're just as naive as my big brother always said you were. My reason is simple. I'm using you, your wife, and your daughters for one reason...'

Isabella angrily demands more info 'what is that reason?'

Suzy continues her evil rant, 'the reason, my naive izzy, is revenge against your husband's sister candace '

Second dimension candace assumes 'you mean me?'

Suzy clarifies 'not you! you clad in black dingbat! your 1st dimension counterpart. You see I spent years trying to embarrass her in front of Jeremy to keep his love squarely on me. Needless to say he still decided to stay with her and for that reason I swore I would make candace pay one day!'

This story angers milly to where she asks 'commander, permission to smash this tiny sadist's face in?!'

Candace permits it. 'permission granted. '

During the fight suzy mentions 1 thing to try to instigate milly. 'you're gonna side with the girl who accused you of telling ferb about what you wrote in that letter are you daft?" this causes milly to be mad enough to finish knocking suzy out cold. Now that suzy is dealt with will the team be able to pull off their plan to defeat big mitch? find out next time in the semifinale.


	5. part 5 down with big mitch

It's attack time. Candace 2d announces 'ok now that _that_ little interruption is out of the way, we must launch our attack. '

(cut to the room where mitch has Abigail and Rachel locked up)

Rachel defiantly yells, 'you don't scare us! our mom knows judo hapkido and jujitsu, and our dad was the smartest boy his age when they were both kids!'

Mitch is unphased. 'ha! your parents won't dare try anything while i have you locked up.'

suddenly the crew shows up.

Isabella bravery says 'think again, Mitch! Candace, you save the kids. Kids, look away! Mommy here, is about to do something rather graphically violent to this man!' (proceeds to beat up mitch so violently not even phineas can watch.

Candace 2d states 'mission accomplished '

for a few seconds until phineas calms her back down, Isabella is still panting like a savage ape from her beat down on mitch.

Stay tuned for the grand finale when candace 2d and the fire storm girls go back to their dimension and phineas, Isabella and Rachel and Abigail go home.


	6. its time to bring the grand finale

Phineas before saying anything says 'this is it. Thanks for everything other dimension candace and the fire storm girls '

2nd dimension candace before leaving said 'it was nothing. Oh and Isabella, those few seconds when you went all bonkers on mitch, In that brief instant, you reminded me of myself. Albeit a usually frilly version of myself but still.'

Isabella appreciates the complement with this reply. 'Other dimension candace, that means a lot coming from you. '

2nd dimension candace only says 'see ya' and heads into the portal.

(Back at the house)

phineas states the following 'kids, this is the only other option i can think of to keep you from being kidnapped again so take these walkie talkies designed to warp us to you. However they're only to be used in case someone tries to kidnap you again.'

Isabella inquires 'why didn't you give them those until now?'

phineas explains to her 'i needed parts from dr baljeet's lab and the ship to make the teleport system'.

Isabella acknowledges 'that makes sense i Guess.'

Rachel and Abigail both say 'thanks, dad! we'll be sure to use them if there's trouble.' the end


End file.
